


True or False Questions

by ravenna_c_tan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Post-War, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenna_c_tan/pseuds/ravenna_c_tan
Summary: Has Draco finally invented the potion that Harry Potter hoped that he would when he set him up in a secret, underground lab?





	True or False Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnett/gifts).



> I have neglected to port many of my older fics from LJ to here, especially the darker ones, but I'm trying to at least get all the H/D that isn't super-dark up on AO3! Enjoy! 
> 
> This fic was written as a gift for Winnett during a flurry of snowflake-giving on LJ (virtual gifts were a thing back then).

Draco charmed the door open with his wand in hand. No such thing as too careful, even though he knew it was Potter at the door. Auror Potter himself set him up in this secret lab; no one else knew of its existence.

Potter, too, had his wand in hand, and his hair was even wilder than usual. His eyes, too. Draco frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything's wrong?" Potter shoved his wand into the Ministry-approved sleeve holster. "I came because I got your owl."

Draco slipped his own wand into his sleeve with a bit more grace, wondering--hoping--that perhaps it could be the proximity to Draco himself that had Potter so flustered. Draco, as well as the rest of the Wizarding World, had read all about Potter's messy breakup, and the wild rumours about Potter being sighted at gay brothels, with werewolf packs, and performing in a Muggle stage production. Draco happened to know that the second of these rumours was true. He could only hope about the others.

Perhaps tonight's news would tip the balance in Draco's favour. "That portrait of Snape you had made for me did the trick. There are some severe limitations, but within certain parameters... we have a cure for lycanthropy."

Potter's eyes lit up instantly, and quite suddenly Draco found himself crushed in an ecstatic hug. Easy enough from there to turn it into a kiss before Potter realized... Draco made a squeak of surrender as Potter did not pull back, but instead thrust his tongue aggressively, taking charge of the kiss. 

But the ecstasy was short-lived. Potter came to his senses, pulling back to look at Draco, whom he had backed against a wall of the underground potions laboratory. One arm kept Draco where he was, but Potter looked into his eyes. "Severe limitations, you said?"

"Yes." Draco could feel the heat from Potter's body right through the thin cloth of his shirt and trousers and Potter's Auror robes. "The potion has to be administered before the first change. Once the victim has gone through it, there's no getting rid of it. The potion triggers a sort of false change in the victim, but once it runs its course, they are free of the curse. We're not completely sure but it may even work something like a magical inoculation, making the person resistant to ever catching the strain again..."

Potter's eyes glittered in a worrisome way. "You have some here, now?"

"Yes, it's ready for testing." Draco frowned.

He stepped away. "Good. Test it on me."

"What are you talking ab--" Draco cut himself off in mid-sentence as Harry shucked his Auror's robes to reveal a badly torn sleeve, then threw the shirt off as well to reveal a recently mauled forearm. "Potter!"

"What do you think? Should I wait a week for the full moon to see if I turn? Or will you give me the potion?"

"Sweet Merlin, Potter, here." Draco measured out the proper amount from a flask, then resealed it, handing the small cup to him. "Just understand, once you drink it, you're not going anywhere until the morning."

Potter sniffed it. "Should I take Wolfsbane, too?"

"You should remain lucid through the false change, though your behavior may be strange and perhaps not entirely within your control." Draco sat on the stool at his workbench. "May I suggest you let me lock you in the bedroom? There's much less to break in there."

Potter nodded and preceded Draco through the doorway into the small room. "How long does the potion take? Before it takes effect, I mean."

"About half an hour, perhaps less if your stomach is empty. I'd suggest you take your clothes off and get under the blanket to wait."

Potter's head jerked as he looked back at Draco. "Take my clothes off?"

"I'm supposing you're not going to want them in your animalistic state, and that tearing them to pieces might be somewhat detrimental to them, even if your repair spells are fairly good?" Draco thought he did a fine job of seeming nonchalant, but he examined his fingernails just in case.

Potter took the bait, charming the blanket to hang between them like a curtain and then stripping everything off. Draco saw the last bit of his clothing, a pair of boxer shorts, land on the floor, and then Potter wrapped the blanket around himself and sat on the bed to drink the potion. He made a dismayed sound, almost like he was gagging on it.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad," Draco said as Potter doubled over, but when Potter looked up, it was with a feral expression on his face. "Are you having me on, or was Severus that wrong about the onset time?"

The answer didn't come in words. It came in the form of Harry standing with quick grace, the blanket falling away, and then even quicker, crushing Draco against the door with a growl, licking at his mouth and rutting against his thigh. Draco's pulse quickened with fear and lust. No one knew he was here, working on the secret cure for lycanthropy except Potter himself. If Potter truly went mad and tore out his throat, none would be the wiser...

Somehow the thought only made Draco's cock rise faster. He slipped his wand into his hand and cast a few precautionary spells, one to keep the door closed without a password, one that might have only been wishful thinking...

Potter, though, retained enough of his wizard sense to know what he was doing. With another growl, Potter took his wand and used it, making Draco's clothes vanish. Then the piece of wood fell to the floor as Potter used both hands to pull Draco's groin against his. 

Draco groaned and that prompted another guttural sound from Potter. Draco bared his neck and then shivered all the way down to his toes as Potter licked and sucked the sensitive flesh hungrily. Perhaps there was a love bite or two, but Potter clearly was not about to tear him to bleeding bits with his teeth.

The next thing Draco knew, Potter was lifting him up, a hand wrapped around each arsecheek, pressing him against the door, then rutting in earnest trying to bury his cock. Draco silently thanked his own "over-active" imagination for making him hope for such a thing to happen, hence the lubrication spell he had already cast. He cried out as Potter sank in teeth and cock at once, and any shred of the delusion that he had any control over the situation whatsoever fled Draco's head.

Potter fucked him. There were growls and bites and an urgency Draco had never felt before from any lover. Draco clung to him with legs and arms, and got the wind knocked out of him when Potter flattened him on the bed, cock still buried deep. 

Then Potter howled, thrusting faster, and, Draco presumed, emptying his balls in orgasm. A few seconds later, Potter pulled out and Draco felt the slick rush from his hole. Potter still held him tightly, face buried in his sweaty neck, and Draco slipped his hand down to try to take care of his own cock. 

He was stopped by another growl, freezing in place as the hair rose on his neck. Potter reared up then to reveal his prick as hard as ever, and the feral look in his eye undiminished. 

Draco wrapped cool fingers around it. "Very interesting, Potter. I wonder if all our subjects will react to the potion this way, or only you?" He saw a flicker of understanding go through Potter's eyes. "It's all right. I'm here."

He moved slowly, slipping his hand free of that gorgeous prick and turning himself over onto all fours. He looked over his shoulder at Potter. "Isn't this the more traditional position for animalistic sex?"

He was expecting Potter to pounce then, and he did, but he wasn't expecting just how quickly he speared him with his cock, nor the amount of force he seemed to put into each thrust. Draco tugged his own cock as Potter banged him, caught now in a bit of a dilemma. If he came, would he still enjoy being fucked like this? Or should he hold off his own orgasm longer, to see if Potter's potion-spurred lust could be satisfied?

But then Potter changed angle and rhythm slightly and there was no longer a question of whether Draco would wait or not. His own orgasm blossomed suddenly, a fresh wave of sweat and heat rippling across his skin as pleasure suffused him. If anything, the rough fucking felt even better, keeping the pleasure rippling for a long time afterward, until then Potter howled again.

This time when they collapsed in a heap, Potter stayed still, and Draco let out a sigh as he felt Potter's softening cock slip free of his body. Potter enclosed him in a protective embrace, nuzzling behind his ear, and was promptly asleep. 

Draco dared not move and fell asleep soon, as well. 

They woke some hours later in the not-quite-yet-morning. Potter disentangled himself briefly but only to retrieve the blanket and their wands and then he settled back around Draco. "Were you telling the truth?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco turned his head, but he could not actually see Potter without lighting the lamp or at least his wand.

"Was that really what you said it was? A cure for lycanthropy?"

"Are you daft?" Draco struggled to get out of Potter's arms, aghast, but found himself held fast. "Yes, yes of course. Why would I lie about something like that?"

Potter nuzzled the back of his neck. "Because what you were wanting was a good, hard shag, and you didn't know how to ask me for it."

Draco blinked, utterly stunned. "You lied about being bitten by a werewolf?"

"Teddy has a puppy form and he got a bit too rough is all. I wasn't in any danger."

"Potter, that was positively Slytherin of you."

"I didn't actually lie, you know," Potter said. "You're the one who made assumptions."

"Which is what makes it so very Slytherin," Draco said. Would wonders never cease? Perhaps they had more in common than Draco had previously thought.

"That potion is really something though. The false change..." Harry nipped at the back of Draco's shoulder. "I lost the ability to speak for a while. I was... reduced to my animal urges."

"Your animal urge to fuck me, apparently," Draco said, feeling the urge to grin madly but holding it in. 

"Or maybe I was just responding to your pheromones," Potter said. "The moment the potion took hold... you just smelled amazing. And, well, you still do."

Draco wriggled back against him. "Does that mean you want another go?"

"Yes," Potter said with a growl. "If you'll have me with no pretense, nothing other than the truth. You want me, Draco Malfoy."

"I do. I want you, Harry Potter." Sometimes the simple truths were best.


End file.
